Minions
Description Minions is a multiplayer game made by Casualcollective on January 9th, 2009. A 12 player team based strategy game(10 on kongregate). 2 teams of up to 6 players(5 on kongregate), must battle to defeat each others base. 8 units(5 on kongregate) to choose from with 3 unique skills each. Minions picture Instructions Use left mouse click to move and attack. Click on a skill to activate it, some skills require a target which will be indicated by a purple cursor. As you level up, skills can be upgraded, look for the red upgrade buttons. Keys X - toggle camera follow off/on Mouse wheel - scroll up and down Space - center view of minion 1,2,3 - activate a skill Escape - deselect skill or stop unit Enter - open, send chat Shift + Enter - open chat to send to teammates Minions pro players These are the minions players that are pro. Just because they are on here, doesn't mean they are better than you. Ok, maybe it does. This list is not yet completed. 1FOC: Amaru21: '''Likes puppies. Mostly plays Basher and Doc. '''BadboyK: BarneyDino: basketball123: '''-_-. Mostly plays shout. She is a female, but she will definitely kick your ass in a game of minions. '''bob1minions: DesLig: Drakonis_1: '''Lazy. Mostly plays basher and shouty. Cant get his ass off from the computer chair. '''F0xyGRandpa: Noob! is his in game name. Mostly plays sting and shout. He will call you a bitch. furious_tomash: '''Mr. tomato. Mostly plays stinger and shout. Apparently, he's furious. '''graveyard890: '''Has been playing minions probably longer than everyone else. Likes splodge and basher. Gets mad when he gets kill stolen............. '''groupw: Hojac: '''Huhu. Mostly plays shout. Huhu. '''Hunter247: insolent: isavant: italyc: JayBot: Joker49: '''THE GREATEST STING EVER (besides maho)(not really). Mostly plays sting and shouty. '''Kirp65: LogicKiller: '''Will call you a nerd. Mostly plays doc. Dictator of Noobland, also known as LogiCastro. '''Mahowrath: '''ALSO A GREAT STING. Mostly plays sting. '''Merxus: Montagana: 'She is a female. This gives her a handicap. Mostly plays doc. '''MrMeanV3: '''Pro Basher that loves killing Shouties. Extremely Patient, Loves to "Flank". (Also ok with other bots) '''Mustang16: ' '''Nigi: Ouahech: Praporshik_Zadov: Sa1nt: '''Pot. Plays mostly doc. Did i mention he likes pot? '''Shadz1: '''Likes your mom. Dammit I don't want to be on this list. Mostly plays sting and shout. Who is this player? '''Speedy_007: Splodgedoc: '''Will argue with his shadow. As you can tell by his name, mostly plays splodge and doc. '''SteveTheRobot: '''He has cancer. If you play with him, let him win. Mostly plays doc-ish. '''SuicideSamurai: UHC008: '''up_onus: '''Is an Utter NOOB. Sometimes plays splodge. (secretly wishes someone would teach him how to play), also likes your mom. '''Zanmatoad: '''His in game name is Yojimbo. Mostly plays bash. '''Zgod: '''A developer on Kongregate. Moslty plays bash. Noobs This is the republic of Noobland, LogicKiller is president. He has an army of noobs to fight with ther enemies, the Dark Clan of Pros. Lag If you lag in the middle of the game, please leave and get a better internet connection. Highscores Highscores of best minionded soon. Category:Games with chat rooms